Quelque chose qui nous rattrape
by dafie
Summary: Pourquoi le temps efface-t-il l'amitié? Pourquoi n'efface-t-il pas l'amour? La réponse ici, où l'oubli blesse et les secrets sommeillent, où quelque chose nous rattrape... RxH
1. Pour le pire

_Coucou!_

_Je repart sur une nouvelle fic, je sais que c'est pas top étant donné que je suis sur deux autres en même temps mais bon..._

_Vous me pardonnerez, hein?_

_En fait j'attends plus de reviews pour les continuer mais elles ont un peu de mal à venir..._

_Donc voilà cette fic est encore (et toujours) sur le couple Ron/Hermione. Mais c'est un peu moins... idéal que d'habitude..._

_Pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est inspiré de _Coup de foudre à Notting Hill

_Enfin je vous laisse découvrir par vous même..._

_Let's go!_

**QUELQUE CHOSE QUI NOUS RATTRAPE**

**Chapitre 1: Pour le pire...**

« Je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger et j'ai 31 ans. Vous vous souvenez peut-être de moi lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, et que j'ai aidé Harry Potter et Ron Weasley à repousser Voldemort pendant plusieurs années... Nan? Ca ne vous dit rien? Normal, personne ne se rappelle du « rat de bibliothèque » qui était l'amie de ces deux héros... Laissez-moi tout de même vous racontez mon histoire...

C'était il y a bien longtemps, en tout cas dans mon esprit et celui des gens... A cette époque, Harry, Ron et moi formions un trio inséparable... ou presque. Jusqu'à ce qu'en 7ème année, mes deux amis partent à la recherche des Horcruxes... sans moi. Ils sont partis l'été de la 6ème à la 7ème année, dans le plus grand secret, seuls les Weasley et le professeur Mc Gonagall étaient au courant. Et moi qui croyais bêtement que nous irions tous les trois chercher le moyen de détruire Voldemort... Enfin bref, bien sûr, ils ont réussi et sont revenus victorieux de Voldemort à la rentrée... ou plutôt, il est revenu victorieux... Ron est revenu... mais pas Harry... L'un de mes meilleurs amis a succombé à son destin, il a détruit Voldemort mais a été détruit en même temps... Il manquait une phrase à la prophétie, une phrase que Dumbledore a emporté avec lui dans sa tombe... _Il lui fallait vaincre pour ne pas être vaincu... mais il pouvait aussi vaincre et être vaincu... _Cette phrase, cette simple phrase a scellé le destin d'Harry... Mais Ron, lui, est revenu et a été acclamé en héros... Désormais, c'était lui le « Survivant », celui qui a survécu aux deux êtres les plus puissants de ce siècle, pour son bonheur et son malheur...

Le lendemain de son retour, tous les journaux l'ont assailli de questions, lui et sa famille... Mais pas moi. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé, comme si je n'avais jamais été l'amie du nouveau Survivant et de l'Ancien... Moi je n'ai appris tout ça que grace à ces journaux... personne de la famille Weasley ne m'a contacté. La rentrée de Poudlard a été repoussée, et à la place a eu lieu l'enterrement de Harry Potter dans le parc de Poudlard. Lui aussi a eu droit à sa tombe blanche, et toute l'Angleterre s'est réunie pour rendre un dernier hommage à celui qui l'a sauvée du Mal... Moi-même j'y étais, du début à la fin, j'ai pleuré encore et encore... Croyez-moi, cet être m'était si cher, malgré le fait qu'il m'ait abandonnée quasiment... Et puis je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à un mort! A un moment, lors de la cérémonie, je sentis une présence près de moi, une présence qui ne m'était pas inconnue... Je me retournai, mais ne vit qu'une foule de gens que je ne connaissais pas... Pourtant la présence était bien là, on aurait dit un souffle de vent qui m'entourait comme un châle de soie... Je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé ou si c'était bien réel... mais j'ai cru entendre une voix, celle d'Harry, me chuchoter à l'oreille: _Pardonne-moi Mione, sois heureuse..._ Quatorze ans après, je me demande encore si j'ai vraiment entendue cette voix et si c'était celle du fantôme d'Harry...

Et Ron, je l'ai revu pour la dernière fois à cet enterrement, où il a fait un discours sur son plus cher ami. J'ai essayé de lui faire signe... Mais son regard était perdu, le bleu océan de ses yeux ne pétillait plus... Et puis il a disparu, en tout cas, pour moi... Pendant des mois, sa photo était dans tous les journaux, il participait à des galas, des soirées, des tas de choses pour la « haute » société... Je ne le reconnaissais plus, je ne le voyais que dans les journaux...

Il a fondé une entreprise à partir d'une idée moldue, le cinéma... C'est une suite d'images, qui raconte une histoire, et que l'on peut voir sur un immense écran dans une salle sombre ou chez soi sur un petit écran appelé « télé ». Moi je connaissais tout ça mais jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de l'utiliser et de l'améliorer de façon magique, pour divertir les Sorciers... Lui, c'est l'idée qu'il a eu, et je dois dire que ça a très bien marché... Son père a pris sa place de directeur et lui est devenu acteur. C'était le premier acteur sorcier, et il a eu énormément de succès... la société qu'il avait créée est devenue immense et a produit des millions de « films », ces histoires qui sont racontées sur grand ou petit écran. A sa suite, un bon nombre de sorciers sont devenus acteurs et le cinéma a été la révolution de ce siècle sorcier... Je vais parfois voir des films au cinéma, et ça me fait toujours mal au coeur de voir Ron sur cet écran géant... Car je ne l'ai plus jamais revu... en vrai.

Moi qui avait un avenir prometteur grace à mes études, je tiens aujourd'hui une simple librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Moi qui aie toujours vécu dans les livres, me voilà servie! Mais bon, j'aime bien mon travail, j'aime voir les enfants et leurs parents acheter les fournitures scolaires, j'aime voir les vieux sorciers acheter les livres les plus mystérieux de ma boutique... Mais il est vrai que je m'ennuie un peu, loin de la vie palpitante que je menais lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Cela fait douze ans que je tiens cette boutique et que je vois défiler les gens et leurs enfants... Voir grandir les autres, ça me rend vieille... Pourtant je ne le suis pas tant que ça... 31 ans, c'est l'âge où l'on fonde une famille... J'ai d'ailleurs eu une famille...

Il s'appelait Zeitlin et était français, je l'avais rencontré lorsqu'il était passé dans ma boutique. La première fois, il n'avait fait que jeter un bref coup d'oeil aux livres puis était reparti. Mais la deuxième fois, pendant que je rangeais quelques nouvelles éditions de livres de potions, j'avais senti son regard sur moi... Cela m'avait intrigué, c'était comme une brûlure dans mon cou. Je m'étais retournée et alors il m'avait attrapée et embrassée. J'avoue avoir été charmée par ce baiser fougueux, d'autant plus que personne ne m'avait accordée d'attention depuis 4 longues années. Et de fil en aiguille, je suis tombée amoureuse et nous avons eu un enfant. J'étais heureuse, je me sentais enfin un peu aimée... Mais lorsque mon fils eut 4 ans, lui et Zeitlin moururent dans l'explosion d'un métro moldu londonien. Pas de chance... Mes 4 années de bonheur, réduites à néant par le caprice d'un moldu, appelé « terroriste »...

J'ai été anéantie, j'ai enterré mon fils et l'homme que j'aimait en même temps... Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien cela a été dur... La peine que j'avais ressentie à la mort d'Harry était à peine effacée que déjà une autre plaie s'ouvrait dans mon coeur... Et celle-ci mit plus de temps à cicatriser, d'autant que je me sentais responsable de leur mort... Parfois, je pense encore à eux le soir lorsque j'essaye de dormir, seule dans ma chambre... Mais quand je lit les journaux, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il y a encore une personne que j'aime qui vit... Vous avez deviné, c'est bien Ron... J'ai aimé Zeitlin, mais d'un amour 100 fois moins fort que celui que j'éprouve toujours pour cet homme... Lui qui voyage partout dans le monde, qui enchaîne les succès, que je ne reconnais plus... Je crois que je l'aime toujours...

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? » finit par demander la jeune fille...

**Fin du 1er chapitre**

_Mes chers amis, _

_Dites-moi si ça vous a plu ou pas..._

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour savoir si ça vaut la peine que je continue!_

_Merci et à bientôt!_


	2. Quand une prédiction s'avère vraie

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je suis super contente, j'ai eu 8 reviews en un chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à toutes !_

_C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire une RAR cette fois-ci ! Merci encore !_

_RAR :_

_Camille-Amazing : Coucou ! Moi aussi j'adore Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill, en plus les acteurs sont géniaux ! Ta question, je n'y répondrais pas avant longtemps, je suis désolée, car je ne prendrais pas le point de vue de Ron et Hermione ne sait rien pour l'instant… Bisoux et merci !_

_Summer : Effectivement il y a anguille sous roche… mais il n'est pas question que l'anguille sorte de sa cachette pour l'instant lol ! Merci bcp pour ta review, bisoux ! PS : Est-ce que ton pseudo Summer c'est par rapport à la série Newport Beach ? Parce que j'adore !_

_Anonymous : Merci beaucoup ! Je ne risque pas de manquer d'inspiration avec toutes ces reviews ! Bisoux !_

_Malia : Coucou ! Héhé c'est bien possible mais en fait ce n'est pas vraiment ça… lol ! Tu n'as qu'à lire la suite pour savoir ! Bisoux et merci !_

_Leolie : Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas si tu connais Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill mais si tu l'as vu : Anna Scott est une actrice donc je devais inventer le cinéma sorcier pour que Ron soit aussi un acteur, tu vois ? Gros bisoux !_

_Ashlee77 : T'inquiètes, elle va le retrouver son Ron ! C'est même dans ce chapitre ! Tu n'as qu'à le lire pour vérifier si tu as visé juste… Bisoux et merci !_

_Estelwing : Coucou ! En effet Hermione n'a vraiment pas la vie facile… Sur ce coup-là je l'ai pas avantagée la pauvre__… Bisoux !_

_InYourHeart : salut ! Waouh merci ! J'essaye de bien les exprimer, ces sentiments, et apparemment ça t'a plu là ! Ca me fait plaisir :D Bisoux et merci !_

_Voilà, les RAR c'est fini ! Merci encore et encore ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 : Quand une prédiction s'avère vraie.**

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? finit par demander la jeune femme.

- Je vais interroger les cartes, répondit la divinatrice. Concentrez-vous sur ce que vous désirez vraiment et piochez une carte.

Hermione Granger pensa très fort : « le revoir pour de vrai », puis piocha une carte. Celle-ci représentait une vieille dame qui tricotait une étoile. En dessous se trouvait écrit : « l'attente ». La jeune femme tendit sa carte à la voyante qui fronça les sourcils puis rendit son verdict :

- Vous devez attendre encore, l'espoir représenté par l'étoile est présent, et votre désir se matérialisera bientôt… Autrement dit, vous allez bientôt revoir ce jeune homme et pas au… « cinéma ».

La voyante avait eu une moue de dégoût en prononçant ce dernier mot, elle était plutôt conservatrice (ce qui était bien connu des divinatrices) et elle n'aimait pas trop ce nouveau concept. Elle fit payer sa visite à la demoiselle et la fit sortir de sa sombre boutique.

Hermione s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et remercia la sorcière voyante. Puis elle soupira, les prédictions des divinatrices étaient en majorité exactes, car elles étaient influencées par la magie, mais elle pensait que cette rencontre avec son ancien ami n'arriverait jamais… Qui aurait pu croire, quand les gens la connaissaient, que Hermione Granger eut pu aller voir une divinatrice pour qu'elle lui révèle son avenir ? Elle était tellement perdue en ce moment qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ou plutôt qu'elle faisait tout et n'importe quoi…

Elle rentra chez elle et se coucha sans manger. Une longue journée l'attendait le lendemain car dans deux semaines, c'était la rentrée. Tous les parents venaient donc acheter les livres de leurs enfants. Hermione était débordée à cette époque de l'année. Avant de s'endormir, elle pensa qu'elle devait employer un stagiaire pour l'aider dans ces périodes-là.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva tôt, ouvrit sa boutique et commença à ranger les nouveaux livres qui étaient arrivés. Puis elle s'assit à son bureau, prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin et écrivit :

_Recherche un(e) stagiaire pour deux dernières semaines d'août. Rémunération normale. Conditions de travail avantageuses. Demande patience. Venez vous présenter à la libraire, merci. Hermione Granger, _Livres Pour Tous_, 34, chemin de Traverse._

Puis elle se leva, agrandit son afficheet la colla sur la vitre à l'aide d'un sort. Puis elle se rassit à son bureau et attendit ses premiers clients.

Ils arrivèrent vers 9 heures, deux jeunes parents sûrement moldus d'après leurs habits, accompagnés de leur petite sorcière. Ils tendirent craintivement la liste à Hermione et lui demandèrent s'ils pouvaient avoir ces livres. Hermione fit un geste de sa baguette et tous les livres atterrirent sur le comptoir. La petite fille applaudit sous les yeux de ses parents ébahis. La jeune libraire les fit payer, puis la petite famille partit en la remerciant. Dehors, Hermione vit la petite fille déjà prête à feuilleter ses livres. Elle soupira tristement, tout ça lui rappelait trop son enfance. La jeune fille lui ressemblait beaucoup…

Puis les clients se succédèrent, de plus en plus nombreux, tout au long de la matinée. Vers midi, Hermione mit un carton _« Revient dans quelques minutes »_ sur la porte de sa boutique puis sortit s'offrir quelque chose à manger. Elle choisit une soupe aux potirons, paya puis se dirigea vers son magasin. Devant la porte, une jeune femme d'environ 17 ans scrutait l'affiche qu'avait accrochée Hermione quelques heures plus tôt.

Hermione s'avança puis lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider. La jeune femme sursautaet répondit :

- Bonjour, c'est vous la libraire ?

- Oui, c'est moi, tu es intéressée par l'annonce ?

- Et bien en fait oui.

- Quel âge as-tu ? Tu me parais un peu jeune…

- J'ai 17 ans… Mais s'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail… supplia la jeune femme.

- D'accord, de toute façon tu as la majorité magique… Très bien, comment t'appelles-tu ? As-tu déjà travaillé dans une librairie ? demanda Hermione en la faisant entrer dans son magasin.

- Je m'appelle Ariona Pletch. Je n'ai jamais travaillé dans une librairie mais j'aime beaucoup les livres ! assura Ariona en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

- Très bien tu commences aujourd'hui, ça te va ?

- Oui ! Merci beaucoup ! répondit Ariona en serrant la main de sa patronne.

Hermione lui montra la boutique, la réserve, lui expliqua dans quel ordre les livres étaient rangés, puis lui demanda de trier les nouvelles collections.

Elle se réinstalla au comptoir et but sa soupe de potirons. Elle fit disparaître le bol d'un coup de baguette et continua sa comptabilité. Parfois elle relevait le nez de ses parchemins et observait Ariona. Celle-ci travaillait dur et avait déjà rangé une grande partie du nouvel arrivage.

Elle ressemblait étrangement à Hermione à son âge, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains emmêlés et se mordillait souvent la lèvre. Tout cela rendait Hermione nostalgique. Ces deux apparitions étaient un peu comme un signe du destin… comme si Hermione allait revivre un peu de son passé…

Les jours passèrent, les clients étaient de plus en plus nombreux, les familles défilaient les unes après les autres et Hermione était bien contente d'avoir pris une aide avec elle. Ariona, timide au départ, s'était révélée très enjouée et amusante. Elle faisait rire Hermione quand elle lui parlait de ses bêtises d'enfant, et la faisait pleurer quand elle lui parlait de ses chagrins d'amour. Très vite, des liens se créèrent entre les deux jeunes femmes, et Hermione raconta son histoire à Ariona. Elle lui parla aussi de la prédiction de la voyante.

Ariona s'étonna que Ron Weasley, qui était un peu son idole, puisse oublier ses amis comme ça… Mais Hermione lui répondit que c'était la vie, mais qu'elle ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais et qu'elle désespérait de le revoir un jour.

Les deux amies se rassuraient mutuellement sur leurs chagrins d'amour. Car Ariona, elle, était amoureuse d'un garçon mais n'osait pas le lui dire. Hermione lui avait conseillé de foncer, de tout lui dire, même au risque de se prendre un râteau. Elle-même savait bien où ça l'avait menée…

Un jour de la dernière semaine d'août, un étrange client entra dans la boutique. Il avait ouvert la porte à la volée et l'avait refermée aussi rapidement, puis il avait poussé un soupir de soulagement. Ariona leva la tête et observa l'homme qui venait d'entrer : il était plutôt musclé, il portait de grosses lunettes noires et un chapeau de feutre noir qui couvrait son front. Des mèches rousses et rebelles s'échappaient tout de même de son couvre-chef, il portait une chemise bleu turquoise. Il faisait semblant de feuilleter quelques livres d'une allure décontractée mais Ariona surprit plusieurs fois son regard se diriger vers elle. Elle le regarda plus intensément puis étouffa une exclamation : c'était Ron Weasley, le célèbre acteur ! Dans la boutique où elle travaillait ! Elle arrangea sa coiffure et ses vêtements puis s'avança vers la star de cinéma :

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Hum… non merci. Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner Ariona.

- D'accord, je… je suis à la caisse si vous désirez quoique ce soit… dit-elle en retournant s'asseoir.

L'homme continua à feuilleter quelques revues, en choisit une, puis se dirigea vers la caisse. Le cœur d'Ariona battait à cent à l'heure, mais elle regrettait que sa patronne soit partie chercher des boissons, elle ratait la rencontre de sa vie… L'homme jeta un dernier coup d'œil au magasin, soupira puis sortit en remerciant la vendeuse.

Dehors, il rajusta ses lunettes puis marcha distraitement sur le trottoir. Tout d'un coup, une jeune femme lui rentra dedans et lui renversa un verre de jus de citrouille sur sa belle chemise. La jeune inconnue s'excusa, ramassa le verre et tenta d'essuyer son t-shirt avec une serviette. Elle releva la tête, le dévisagea, puis s'arrêta soudainement.

- Faites attention quand vous vous promenez avec votre jus de citrouille ! s'exclama Ron, la mine rieuse. Ca va ?

- Euh… oui… oui, rétorqua très vite la jeune femme qui n'était autre qu'Hermione. Venez avec moi, j'habite tout près d'ici, vous pourrez vous changer.

- Tout près, c'est où ? Parce que je n'ai pas trop le temps…

- C'est la porte juste à côté, là, vous voyez ? c'est au-dessus de la librairie.

- Ah… alors je ne m'étais pas trompé… murmura l'acteur comme pour lui-même.

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione qui avait entendu.

- Ah oh non rien… je parlais pour moi-même… dit Ron en rougissant.

- Très bien… alors vous venez ou pas ?

- Oui je viens.

Les deux inconnus se dirigèrent vers la boutique à l'enseigne _Livre Pour Tous. _Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Ariona releva la tête et les vit monter à l'escalier qui menait à la maison d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et sourit mystérieusement…

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_Pour me le faire savoir, vous n'avez qu'à me laisser une review !_

_Comme ça, je serais encore plus motivée pour poster le prochain chapitre !_

_Merci encore et à la prochaine !_

_Dafie._


	3. Etrange vie

_Excusez-moi de cet affreux retard! Je vous jure de poster plus vite la prochaine fois!_

_Bisous et bonne lecture._

_Dafie.

* * *

_

_**RAR :**_

_Camille-Amazing : Merci Merci Merci ! Lol Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre !_

_Ashlee77 : Tu n'as rien compris ! (ou peut-être que je me suis mal exprimée) Hermione l'a reconnu mais Ron ne l'a pas reconnue ! Tu vois c'est tout le contraire lol ! Et non ça ne ressemblera pas entièrement à Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill ! BzOoXxX !_

_Malia : complètement raté ! Lol ton sang de divinatrice, il est de mauvaise qualité… Ne serais-tu pas une fieffée menteuse plutôt looool ! Bon, de toute façon tu n'as qu'à lire et tu verras bien ce qui va se passer ! bZoOxXx !_

_Virg05 : Et oui ! Mais tu sais, elle est très imaginative la petite Ariona ! Merci de ta review !_

_Miss Granger Potter Fan (comment ça Granger Potter ! Lol) : Merci mais c'est le contraire lol ! Gros ZiBoOoOuXxXxX !_

_Paulka : Oh hé 2 secondes hein ! lol rolala il arrive le chapitre mais bon, déjà j'ai posté celui de Liens Eternels alors hein… PROUT ! LoOoOoL (je sais tu vas me prendre pour une folle) en tout K merci de me soutenir… hum hum… BzOoOoOoOxXX !_

_Larme d'Ange : Merciiiiiii ! C'est tout chou ta mini review (« touchant » c'est pas hyper top' ce mot !) Allez gros ZbOoOxXx et dslée de t'avoir fait attendre !

* * *

_

**QUELQUE CHOSE QUI NOUS RATTRAPE**

**Chapitre 3 : Etrange vie…**

_Les deux inconnus se dirigèrent vers la boutique à l'enseigne Livre Pour Tous. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Ariona releva la tête et les vit monter à l'escalier qui menait à la maison d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et sourit mystérieusement_…

Sa patronne ne perdait apparemment pas de temps… Elle espérait très fort que Ron Weasley (« Waaahouu ! » Ariona ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser ça quand elle parlait de lui) ait reconnu Hermione…

Pendant ce temps-là Ronald grimpait les escaliers à la suite d'Hermione qui se retenait à grand peine de hurler de joie… Elle ne pouvait pas croire un seul instant que la prédiction était réelle ! Elle revoyait celui qu'elle avait tant aimé et… que peut-être elle aimait toujours…

Elle se tourna vers lui en cherchant ses clés, et rougit tandis qu'il lui retournait le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé. Mais apparemment ce n'était qu'un sourire poli car le jeune homme ne cessait de regarder sa montre et lancer des petits claquements de langue impatients.

Hermione fut surprise… Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'en fait, il ne l'avait pas du tout reconnue ! Soudainement, la joie disparut de son visage pour faire place à une mine renfrognée à faire pâlir d'envie les adolescents en mal de vivre… Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte, montra du doigt une porte blanche au fond de la pièce et déclara d'un air formel :

- La salle de bain est ici, je vous en prie.

- Merci, répondit Ron en se dépêchant d'atteindre la salle de bain.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claqua et Hermione lâcha un grand soupir. Elle regarda autour d'elle : la pièce était joliment décorée, elle comprenait un grand lit avec des draps de couleur chocolat, une table de nuit en bois ancien, une petite cuisine encastrée dans un coin avec un bar entouré de tabourets, un bureau enseveli par une tonne de paperasses, une coiffeuse et enfin la salle de bain fermée par une porte.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber comme une masse, sauf qu'elle était si fine et légère qu'il n'y eut qu'un léger froissement de tissu. Elle se surprit à regarder avec envie son plafond où elle avait peint elle-même des amoureux entourés de petits Cupidons qui voletaient et lançaient des flèches sur tout ceux qu'ils rencontraient.

Etait-il possible d'être aussi mal qu'Hermione l'était en ce moment ? Pour elle, la réponse était à tous les coups négative… Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle avait cru, ou plutôt espéré, que ce n'était **pas** qu'un simple hasard, que leur rencontre n'était pas due **qu'au** hasard… Mais apparemment si.

Elle se retenait presque de pleurer… Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées lorsque la porte du fond s'ouvrit et que Ron en sortit, tout beau tout propre dans un T-shirt orange et un pantalon kaki. Il s'éclaircit la gorge en direction d'Hermione qui ne se releva pas pour autant. Puis il se rapprocha et dit :

- Il fait beau là-haut ?

- Hein! ... Quoi ? Oh pardon ! Je suis désolée ! Dit-elle en se relevant très vite. Je vous raccompagne ?

- Oui, merci.

Ron suivit Hermione qui referma la porte de son appartement derrière lui. Puis ils descendirent l'escalier ensemble. Arrivés devant la porte de la boutique, Ron sortit un coupon de son portefeuille et le tendit à Hermione en disant :

- C'est une invitation pour la première de mon prochain film _Liens Eternels_, je vous l'offre, si vous voulez y aller.

- Oh… merci beaucoup ! Remercia Hermione en rougissant.

- Et bien au revoir et merci ! Déclara Ron en partant.

- Merci à vous, à bientôt !

Hermione retourna dans la boutique en poussant un long soupir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'Ariona lui sauta dessus :

- Alors, alors ! Raconte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ! Demanda-t-elle, tout excitée.

- Euh… bah j'ai renversé mon jus d'orange sur lui, alors je l'ai invité à se changer chez moi et il m'a donné ça pour me remercier, déclara Hermione en tendant l'invitation à Ariona.

- C'est tout… dit Ariona d'un air déçu en parcourant le papier des yeux. Oh mais attends ! Il y en a deux ! Je peux venir avec toi ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît!

- Oh hé ça va! Mais bien sûr que tu peux venir ! Je suis sûr qu'il a glissé une deuxième invitation quand il a vu avec quels yeux tu le regardais… rigola Hermione.

- A propos, tu as vu ses yeux ! Ils sont d'un bleu si profond et si merveilleux… Wahouuu !

- Calme-toi, calme-toi, ce ne sont que des yeux ! Enfin… c'est vrai qu'ils sont magnifiques… C'est par ça que j'ai été attirée la première fois, tu sais…

- T'as bien raison...

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais il faut qu'on travaille un peu ! Reprit Hermione.

- C'est parti !

Les deux jeunes femmes repartirent travailler, Hermione à la caisse et Ariona dans la réserve. Chacune rêvait de la soirée qui allait avoir lieu samedi. Le nom du film était un peu comme un signe pour Hermione… Et Ariona était pressée de tout raconter à ses copines…

La semaine suivante, elles se rendirent dans une superbe demeure, sûrement louée à l'occasion de la première. Cette maison gigantesque ressemblait presque à un palais, elle était magnifiquement décorée, comme pour acclamer le plus célèbre des acteurs sorciers.

Hermione et Ariona avaient simplement transplané à l'adresse indiquée et étaient restées ébahies devant un tel spectacle depuis un bon quart d'heure.

La patronne était habillée d'une longue robe bleu saphir qui laissait juste voir la pointe de ses ballerines, elle portait aussi un long châle d'un bleu plus clair qui lui couvrait ses épaules. Elle était maquillée très sobrement d'une pointe de gloss sur les lèvres et d'un peu de mascara. Elle avait réussi à lisser ses cheveux qui, détachés, mettaient en valeur son visage fin et raffiné.

Sa stagiaire avait osé une robe rouge et pétillante, fendue le long de sa cuisse droite, et ses cheveux châtains étaient retenus en une queue de cheval haute dont dépassaient quelques mèches. Un rouge à lèvre pulpeux colorait ses lèvres de rouge et ses yeux étaient mis en valeur par un trait de crayon pailleté et un peu de mascara.

Les deux femmes se présentèrent à l'entrée du palace et tendirent leurs invitations à un homme qui semblait être le maître d'hôtel. Il les fit entrer et leur indiqua d'un geste leurs places. Elles observèrent un instant la vaste pièce qui servirait de salle de cinéma puis s'installèrent dans de confortables fauteuils bordés de soie rouge. Elles papotèrent un instant, critiquant ou admirant les tenues des autres femmes présentes, masquant mal leur impatience. Mais bientôt les lumières s'éteignèrent et le silence se fit.

Le mur blanc qui se trouvait en face d'elle s'éclaira soudain et fit apparaître les premières images du film. Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre, bientôt calmés par des « chut! » impatients.

Liens Eternels narraient l'histoire d'une jeune sorcière et d'un jeune sorcier follement amoureux qui se perdaient de vue après leurs études et ne se revoyaient que 20 ans après. Ronald Weasley incarnait le beau jeune homme qui usait de tous les moyens pour retrouver sa bien-aimée.

Hermione fut très touchée par cette histoire, elle ressemblait étrangement à la sienne bien que le film se termine bien. Pendant toute la séance elle ne cessa de pousser de petits soupirs et de verser de fines larmes qu'elle essuyait bien vite avec un pan de son châle.

La fin du film fut enfin annoncée par le générique. Une salve d'applaudissements éclata dans la salle, et les sorciers se levèrent pour faire une ovation au réalisateur et aux acteurs. Ronald Weasley s'inclina devant ses amis et chercha Hermione du regard. Il la trouva debout, applaudissant avec force, et les yeux rougis. Cela le fit sourire. Il lui adressa un signe de la main mais se reprit bien vite et posa pour les photographes.

Les gens commencèrent à sortir de la pièce dans un tumultueux brouhaha pour rejoindre le somptueux buffet qui était proposé dans la salle attenante. Hermione et Ariona suivirent la foule et se servirent de plats exquis. Puis elle s'assirent à une table et échangèrent leurs impressions sur le film. Après avoir fini de déguster un délicieux Opéra (gâteau au chocolat) pour le dessert, Hermione et Ariona s'apprêtèrent à partir. Quand soudain, une douce musique retentit et plusieurs convives se levèrent pour danser.

- Hermione! Il y a un bal! Tu ne me l'avais pas dit! S'exclama Ariona.

- Mais je n'en savais pas plus que toi! Se justifia Hermione.

- Et bien qu'attendons-nous pour danser?

- Peut-être attendez-vous un cavalier... suggéra une voix rauque derrière les deux femmes.

Celles-ci se retournèrent vivement et aperçurent un beau jeune homme roux d'une vingtaine d'années qui leur souriait d'une voix suave.

- Mademoiselle, demanda-t-il en regardant Ariona, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse?

- Mais avec plaisir, répondit la jeune fille en rosissant de plaisir. A plus tard Hermione!

Hermione sourit à Ariona et lui adressa un signe de la main lorsque celle-ci s'éloigna avec le beau jeune homme. Puis elle soupira et réclama à un serveur une coupe de champagne. Elle en buvait tranquillement quand un homme vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir... dit-il d'une voix douce.

**Fin du chapitre 3

* * *

**

_J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré le retard!_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review!_

_Bisous et à bientôt!_

_Dafie._


	4. Complications

_Je suis absolument désolée et confuse du retard, les vacances, l'inspiration, ce ne sont pas de bonnes excuses mais ce sont les seules que j'ai à vous donner... Je m'en veux tellement car j'avais en plus juré de poster le prochain chapitre plus vite... Encore une fois toutes mes excuses et bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**QUELQUE CHOSE QUI NOUS RATTRAPE**

**Chapitre 4: Complications**

_- Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir... dit-il d'une voix douce._

Hermione, s'apercevant de sa présence, leva brusquement les yeux puis rougit de confusion.

- Oh... euh... bonsoir.

Elle séclaircit la voix et tenta de trouver un sujet de conversation. Comme rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, Ron demanda de sa voix toujours aussi douce:

- Avez-vous aimé le film?

- Oh oui! Il m'a beaucoup plu, s'exclama Hermione avec ferveur. Vous y jouez très bien.

- Puis-je vous tutoyer? demanda-t-il, changeant complètement de sujet.

- Euh bien sûr, fit Hermione, désarçonnée.

- Hermione, m'accordes-tu cette danse? déclara-t-il en tendant son bras.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione en essayant de maîtriser les battements de son coeur.

Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et se leva à sa suite. Ensemble, ils allèrent danser un slow sur la piste. Hermione profita de ces quelques instants où elle pouvait poser sa tête sur son épaule et sentir son parfum, inchangé, de vanille et de plume en sucre. Pendant qu'ils dansaient, elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle ne lui avait pas mentionné son nom mais qu'il l'avait quand même appelée Hermione. "Etrange", pensa-t-elle. Puis l'odeur sensuelle qui enveloppait le corps de Ron la fit plonger dans une torpeur qui lui fit oublier cette anomalie. Lorsque la musique devint un peu plus rock, ils se rassirent tous les deux à une table et commandèrent du champagne. Ils discutèrent un moment de choses inintéressantes puis Hermione, fatiguée, déclara qu'elle allait rentrer.

- J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, je vous remercie encore de l'invitation mais je dois rentrer chez moi. Demain, je travaille tôt, déclara Hermione en tentant de cacher qu'elle se forçait à partir.

- Attendez, je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie, imposa Ron.

- Comme vous voulez, fit Hermione d'une voix mi-tremblante, mi-ferme. Je vais prévenir ma stagiaire de mon départ.

- Je vous attends, déclara simplement Weasley.

Hermione se leva, replaça correctement son châle puis se dirigea vers le couple de danseurs que formaient Ariona et son cavalier roux. Elle tapota l'épaule de son amie et lui indiqua qu'elle partait. Celle-ci hocha la tête et lui fit comprendre, malgré la musique, qu'elle souhaitait rester encore un peu. Hermione retrouva Ron pour sortir dehors. Il l'accompagna et, au moment de se faire la bise, il tourna la tête et Hermione l'embrassa sur la bouche. Il répondit à son baiser, quand soudain un flash sonore retentit. Les deux êtres se détachèrent prestement pour voir un célèbre journaliste d'un magazine à potins s'enfuir en courant en prenant une dernière photo d'eux. Hermione, ébahie, entendit un "clac" sonore, signe d'un transplanage, et comprit que Ronald était parti. Elle fit de même et transplana chez elle.

Arrivée devant son appartement, elle inséra vivement la clé dans la serrure et entra s'effondrer sur son lit. Tout s'était déroulé si vite... Elle n'avait pas voulu embrasser Ron, mais il avait répondu à son baiser... A vrai dire, elle attendait ça depuis si longtemps que sur le moment elle avait apprécié. Mais sa fuite après la prise sur le fait du photographe l'avait déçue. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que les photos n'apparaîtraient dans aucun des journaux le lendemain.

La tête pleine de soucis, la jeune femme sombra dans un profond sommeil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pendant ce temps, Ariona avait cessé de danser avec le mystérieux inconnu et s'était assise avec lui pour faire sa connaissance. Elle avait déjà appris qu'il s'appelait Casselio Baker, qu'il était né en Italie mais que ses parents étaient anglais, et qu'il était le cousin de Ronald Weasley par sa mère qui était la soeur de Molly Weasley.

Elle discutait tranquillement avec lui quand soudain elle vit l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui dont elle avait parlé avec Hermione. "Fonce!" lui avait-elle dit. Elle s'apprêtait à le saluer quand elle vit soudain une sublime femme l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle en resta clouée sur place. Bradig n'avait que 2 ans de plus qu'elle mais apparemment il préférait les femmes mûres. Elle pâlit soudain et se sentit défaillir, elle aimait vraiment cet homme.

Casselio, voyant son état, la soutint par le dos et l'aida à gagner la sortie. Bradig l'aperçut enfin, mais voyant qu'elle était occupée avec un autre homme, continua à bécoter sa "petite" amie.

- S'il te plaît, je ne sais pas transplaner, peux-tu me ramener chez moi? C'est au 45, rue des Quatre Couvents... murmura Ariona avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Casselio.

Celui-ci, en vrai gentleman qu'il était, s'exécuta aussitôt. Arrivée devant la maison d'Ariona, il prit les clés dans son sac, la fit entrer et la déposa sur son lit. Il lui ôta ses chaussures et la fit rentrer sous les couettes. Puis il sortit doucement et disparut dans la nuit.

Le lendemain Ariona trouva un mot sur sa table de nuit:

_Ariona,_

_Envoie-moi un hibou dès que tu vas mieux._

_Casselio Baker._

Elle sourit, et remercia une force invisible d'être enfin tombée sur un mec bien. Elle sortit doucement de son lit et ressentit un affreux mal de tête mais elle prit une plume, un parchemin et écrivit:

_Casselio, _

_Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi hier soir._

_Je veux tout t'expliquer, et j'aimerais aussi mieux te connaître._

_RDV demain au café Desperados à 14h00 sur la place St Sylvestre, si tu le veux bien._

_Confirme-moi vite ta venue._

_Merci encore,_

_Ariona._

Elle appela son hibou, Duke, qui vint docilement près d'elle. Puis elle lui attacha le parchemin à la patte et l'envoya trouver son destinataire. Elle se recoucha aussitôt en grimaçant de douleur.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par un hibou qui donnait des coups de bec à sa fenêtre. Elle se leva en baîllant et ouvrit à l'oiseau qui entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il était très mignon bien qu'il soit assez grand. Hermione le regarda un instant et lorsqu'il vint se poser sur son bras, elle le reconnut: "Coq!" Le hibou lui mordilla affectueusement les doigts comme pour lui signifier qu'il était heureux de la revoir. Puis elle détacha le parchemin accroché à sa patte et commença à lire, son coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

_Hermione,_

_Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui s'est passé hier soir._

_J'ai aussitôt transplané au bureau du directeur de la Gazette et je l'ai menacé de lui intenter un procès s'il ne promettait pas de ne pas publier cette photo dans le journal du lendemain._

_Personne n'en saura donc rien._

_J'ai aussi passé une excellente soirée et je voudraist'inviter demain soir au restaurant. Je passerais te chercher vers 20h00._

_Donne-moi ta réponse, _

_Ron Weasley._

_PS: ci-joint la gazette de ce matin pour te prouver mes paroles._

Hermione déplia le journal et lut en première page:

LA CELEBRE ACTRICE, LAVANDE BROWN, AU BRAS D'UN MYSTERIEUX INCONNU

L'article était suivi d'une photo montrant Lavande Brown au bras de Bradig.

- Par la barbe de Merlin! s'exclama Hermione. Mais... c'est l'homme qu'aime Ariona avec... Lavande Brown! Cette garce!Ariona a du les voir...

Hermione parcourut rapidement l'article qui ne contenait que des informations sans importances, ou des fausses rumeurs. Inquiète, elle s'habilla et transplana dans sa boutique. Ariona n'était pas encore arrivée. Hermione se prépara un café qu'elle but en attendant son amie.

Tout à coup, elle se mit à repenser aux évènements de la nuit passée qui la concernaient. Elle passa distraitement un doigt sur ses lèvres et pensa à Ron. Elle entreprit alors de répondre à sa lettre.

_Mr Weasley, _

_Je serais enchantée de dîner avec vous demain soir._

_Hermione._

"C'est tout simple, pensa Hermione, et ça me permet de ne pas parler du baiser."

Mais tout ça la tracassait quand même. Elle était rassurée sur le fait qu'il ne se soit pas enfui mais qu'il ait tout simplement arrêter le scandale, et elle préferait ne pas avoir sa photo dans les journaux. Mais il n'avait pas parlé du "baiser"...Bon, d'accord,ce n'en était pas vraiment un puisqu'il avait tourné la tête alors qu'elle voulait lui faire une simple bise amicale. Alors pourquoi y avait-il répondu?

* * *

_Je m'excuse encore mille fois, j'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu... La suite sera postée après les vacances, je pense. _

**RAR:**

Estelwing: Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite et merci pour ta review.

Larme d'Ange: Je suis désolée, ça a été encore plus long cette fois. Maintenant tu sais qui était cet homme bien que ce n'était pas très mystérieux. "Quoiqu'être déçue par toi ça serait difficile"--> j'adore ce commentaire, ça me fait chaud au coeur, MERCI! Moi aussi j'aime Ron, lol! Bisous.

Lady Oscar: Merci pour ta review, la suite est arrivée très tard, désolée!

Amazing Camille: Je suis impardonnable, je sais... Merci, en tout cas.

Summer: Peut-être que c'était une théorie trop facile, mais tu verras la suite va devenir très compliquée... Merci, j'espère que tu suivras toujours ma fic.

Akeri la malicieuse: Je n'ai pas d'excuses... Juste un: Merci!

Molly1: Moi aussi je déteste les Harry-Drago! Merci pour ta review!

Virg05: Ahaha je ne te dirais rien, tu comprendras plutôt vers la fin! PS: pourquoi est-ce que tu mets tout le temps: "Ta fics est SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA GENIALE, continues comme ça et mets nous vite la suite."? Je trouve ça un peu monotone! Aies un peu plus d'imagination pour poster tes reviews, ou sinon n'en poste pas!

Paulka: Bon ta review est trop longue, j'y réponds pas, j'ai la flemme! Lol de toute façon j'y réponds au bahut si tu veux! Kiss et merci, je t'adore!

Elodie: Désolée et merci.

Mione des Maraudeurs: Merci beaucoup, moi aussi je l'adore lol! Bisous.

Carlos: Merci, c'est gentil.

Potterevans: T'as de la chance, je la postes 4 jours après ta review! Mais t'es partie en vacances... lol! Merci en tout cas.

_Merci encore, encore et encore!_

_Dafie._


End file.
